Conventionally, as a fuse unit, there has been known a fuse element as a bus bar in which at least two flexible parts as bend parts separated from each other are arranged in parallel, and one divided body and the other divided body as one pair of divided bodies formed by being divided into one side and the other side of the fuse element with the flexible parts exposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In this fuse unit, the flexible parts of the fuse element are bent and thereby one divided body and the other divided body are arranged into an L-letter shape. Enlargement of the fuse unit along its full length can be suppressed and it becomes possible to cope with diversification of fuse circuits by forming the fuse element into the L-letter shape in this way.